This invention relates to a bale bagging apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus for inserting round bales of hay or the like into a bag.
Presently available devices for inserting a hay bale into a bag are somewhat cumbersome and unduly complicated. Such devices rely on some form of plunger, which is actuated by a fluid operated piston/cylinder arrangement to push the bales into the bag.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the problems inherent in the above described devices by providing a relatively simple bale bagging apparatus, which does not rely on fluid-operated cylinders. More specifically, the apparatus of the present invention moves a bag around the bales rather than vice versa.